


Pluto?

by Bitch_is_me



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_is_me/pseuds/Bitch_is_me
Summary: Eddie thought he was nothing, having to be powerless in a place where powers were now everything. One night he earned maybe he does have something.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 5





	Pluto?

“The Big Bang!”

Eddie was sitting through yet another lecture about Earth. Earth was created with a bang. At least that’s what everyone says is how Earth was created. Have they ever thought that maybe some hidden force was behind it. Many say it was a god or Jesus but what if it was a darker force. Not satan, he has better things to do than go create a planet. Something that has nothing, is nothing. It made nothing into something, maybe to feel less alone. The planet became something beautiful, it made them whole, made them want to continue, made being nothing not so bad. That was until humans came around, it was when the gods or whoever the fuck decided to add humans into something already whole. When the glass is full it spills. No one asked where that extra goes, no one care where it goes. Giving a makeover to earth riding of the ones that have already been there. Making room for the unneeded. All with a rock, all with one single fucking rock. Wiping it ‘clean’ what if it was already clean! Where did the nothing that found their whole go?! No god or ultimate person came to their rescue so when they decide to save themselves they take it away with no regard. Leaving them to fall for no one to catch them. Nothing had their safety ripped from them. 

Class ended with the bell ringing through the school. The classroom filled with chairs scraping against the floor, unsynced feet drumming the ground. Eddie stood when everyone eagerly left through the door. A headache pounding its way to his head, trying to make it known to everyone. Eddie clutched his head while trying to get to his next class. Having colors cloud his way, the gift of creativity. Extras were made into this world as human was, shoved into reality. It became real when the losers went against the stupid fucking clown. It spread like a disease. Starting at Derry, progressing to the whole world. That is except Eddie. The one time he wasn’t afraid to catch something like a disease it became known quickly that Eddie was extra less. The losers had one of the most powerful powers. They were known as the first descendents of gen. The people who received their powers first. Bev Marsh having been gifted the ability to warp reality to what she wanted, to twist anything she wanted. Stan Uris Can create anything, he can do it with a wave of his finger. From a rock to stars, he was limitless. Bill Dendrough got Telepathy. Control of anything, from humans to inanimate objects. Bill never mentioned anything on what inanimate object thought. He was more reserved for his power. Stuttering it's better not to know. Richie Tozier got what he has been doing for years, he’s a shapeshifter. Change his voice and appearance. It gave his limitless prank material. Ben Hanscom can control the weather, having rain or fog the whole town, the world if he really tried. He can change everything, it syncs with his emotions. Mike Hanlon can teleport. He can go anywhere he wants. Eddie once asked him how it felt and he gave the most carefree smile he has ever thrown. It didn’t seem as tight as it usually was. He gave the breathless ‘freeing’. Eddie's throat felt strained, with the tears trying to keep at bay. The losers all asked what Eddie’s extra was but each and every time it was the same answer.  
“Who knows.” The questions stopped with the losers. It never stopped with everyone else. Taking it further form questions felt seamlessly easy, words to extra. Using their extra to hurt others was not unforeseen. Especially when you're extraless it feels inevitable.  
Eddie walked to his lunch table with the rest of the losers. With the over exaggerating commentary and the talk about the sleepover. Eddie any not have an extra but his friends never changed.  
“Alright fuckers! Who’s bringing the snacks this time?”  
“I brought it last time.” Stan never ceased to forget a thing. Always having the reason no matter how much of a prick he is about it.  
“Ya Ya Stan we know! I’m saying who’s next.” Richie flopped dramatically into his chair. One thing he can't live without, being dramatic. Only to have Richie swat at nothing.  
“Don't hit me Bevvy.” Bev chuckled at the whiny boy. Richie face morphed into a more wrinkly man, his back creaking when he tried to stand up straight.  
“Ahhhh back in the day I wouldn’t have to worry about standing up.” The losers gave their best impression of happiness and left with a promise of Friday sleepover.  
—————————————————————————————

Friday was one of the best days for Eddie. The need to explain why he doesn't have an extra or why the most powerful people were friends with him. To have a night where no one has to be asked such exhausting questions. The losers we're all tired of explaining themselves to people that never gave a shit about them. Trying to be their friends when they were the pieces of shits that gave them their scars. The nothing that kept constant was Bowers, he was still a dick. The losers threw the food to each other, at one point a slide popped up to slide the soda into Bill's hand. Stans head raised with a small smile gracing his lips. The losers looking at him in amazement. Secretly Stan was a show off. The movie played as background noise. The losers all talking while being who they always were. Sleep eventually took over for the loser. Until Eddie awoke with a hit on the back. Everyone thinks the losers are the happiest but they endured a lot more than what any kid should. They have nightmares all the time. They can't seem to get a breath of fresh air, not since Georgie died. Not since Pennywise became real to them. 

The moon shined through the window putting a mellow blue into view. Giving the room a soft light. Eddie looked at each loser breathing as normally as they can. It was the struggle of trying to appear unbothered even in sleep. With the air filtering in and out around eddie it was easy to feel like he was the center of the universe. He was fully aware he wasn’t. At best he was Pluto. He felt like Pluto. Pluto had hate against him. The way people would argue how Pluto wasn’t even a planet. Wasn’t part of them and tried to shove that smaller planet somewhere else. Picking out every single flaw to give it less significance. It must have been exhausting for Pluto. To have to go through people that want to tell them who they are. To have Pluto be decided who they are before they can decide for themselves. Because maybe Pluto doesn’t want to be a planet, maybe Pluto wants to stay as something else. 

Eddie felt a puff of air fly towards his neck. Turning around to see Richie full of sweat and his brows creased. Constantly twitching, he looked older than he is like this. Usually when you read a book they talk about how much more peaceful they looked when they sleep, but looking around he can see how much the losers aged with every second that passed of their slumber. The blue hue increased, filling the room with a nice glow, giving the illusion of the universe. Eddie felt his palm warm and illuminating. The losers aged backwards, ther bodies giving them calm, the sweat ceased to keep producing. The air felt calmer. Their eyes stopped twitching and stilled. The light slowly crawled down to match the moon. Eddie tried to keep his body up but his body dropped, as if weights were on him forcing him on the ground. His body shut down and his eyes closed with the view of a universe splattered on the ceiling. 

“Let him sleep.” A voice echoed through the darkness. Eddie could tell it was Bill's voice, with the stutter nonexistent. He hast heard the smooth voice in a long time. Eddie wanted to open his eyes but his eyes were ungiving to his request. The patter of feet left with the door shutting, giving a hollow sound. His eyes snapped open with his body trying to grasp air into his lungs. Coughing into his hand like something was lodged in his throat. It was free when something flew into his hand. Pluto was staring at his with specks of blood littering its surface. Eddies back straightened and looked around. No one insight he shoved the mini planet into his bag. The cold air bit into Eddie giving him a clearer mind set. Walking on the boarded floor, avoiding the creak in certain boards. He heard laughter emitting from the kitchen, echoing with a certain child like giggles. The ones that make someone wanted to bottle the warmth it emits. Eddie saw the losers cooking with smiles splattered wide on their faces. Mike had his carefree smile that was reserved for only his escapades. The stuttering boy was no longer stuttering. The dark circles that lived under their eyes were softer, having the for sale sign clear to anyone walking by. Having to see their eyes crinkle with the effort to smile wider was something he hasn’t seen in a long time. Maybe he's never seen it. Eddie was so entranced by the beauty of the scene playing out in front of his very eyes that he didn’t notice the tears that escaped his eyes. The losers seemed so freeing, what the extras couldn’t give them. What they needed the whole time. It felt so warm and held the scent of gingerbread with a hint of hot chocolate circling them. Eddie looked out the window expecting to see snow falling with lights shining bright on each house with Christmas trees seen through a window. 

Eddie left before any of the losers saw his leaning on the door frame while tears silently smeared his cheeks. Walking to the room feeling the familiar weight trying to tie him to the ground. Eddie needed a place where he could fall without having to be questioned. Gathering his things wishing he didn’t have this aching feeling on his shoulders. He ran through the stairs seeing the losers in their bubble with a smile tracing his lips. 

“EDS! Come here!” To the naked eye it would seem like nothing changed but Eddie can hear their voices filter through the room with butterflies, instead of the usual flies that seem to fly with annoyance. This was the difference between every other day. The lightness they emitted. Mike was making his famous pancakes, the ‘cakes for days’ as he called it. Eddie didn’t want them to worry about the sudden fatigue he felt. He made an excuse of leaving due to Sonia having a fit. They let him go easily not wanting to deal with that woman. They were about to give Eddie a hug but with the boulders already sitting on his body he couldn’t add the extra weight. Dodging every hug effortlessly he left with the losers to continue with their ‘cakes for days’.  
——————————————————————————-

Sleepovers on Friday were tradition. It started so everyone knew we were all safe and sound but as weeks went by it became something of comfort. It was the consistency that kept it safe. To know each loser has a place to go on Friday and with the people they fear for the most. To know they're okay, to know if they're struggling. No one has missed the weekly sleepovers since it began. The sleepovers consisted of the same routine. With Richie draped over Eddie, fighting and goofing around. With Stan, Bill, and Mike laying down together and making their stories. With Bev and Ben sitting together while throwing the story into play. Everyone had their part in the sleepover. It functioned because of the people who came. Night came and claimed the losers. 

Eddie's dreams consisted of various things. He figured out after a couple nights it was the losers' nightmares. The ones that wouldn’t let them sleep in peace. The pictures played with their fears and their uncertainties. Eddie would usually be brought back into consciousness with a rapidly beating heart and sweat covering his body. The shadows that danced around the room didn’t help, the sounds that his dreams would only produce didn’t help, the colors that he associated with specific dreams didn’t help. The shadow peeling from the wall turning fuller by the second definitely didn't calm him down. It walked toward Bev with slow calculated steps, going over each body trying not to wake them. Eddie can only hear his heart thumping at an unbelievable speed. The moon emitted their usual blue light. Having touched the face of the man trying to reach Bev. The one Bev claimed was dead, the one that appeared in his dreams, the one Bev hated with every fiber of her being. Bev dad stroking her face. Eddie stood and his legs acted before his mind could. Gripping the man and bringing him down to the ground. The man smiled with his crooked teeth showing at full force. 

“You will be the downfall of this earth. Just like they were.” The moon gave stronger light, illuminating, glowing while Eddie yelled at the man trying to figure out what was happening. Saying he would never hurt them like he did. Eddie yelled until his throat ached. Tears were dropping into the man until the man became one with the floor, cackling as he faded to darkness. The light surrendered to the moon and Eddie was left in his place crying. He opened his eyes to see the losers sleeping and he was right where he fell asleep. 

“It was just a dream.” Despite trying to reassure himself the words rang through his head. The sun rising above the mountain filtering through the room. The losers waking up one by one. They walked to the kitchen to see Eddie surrounded by pastries and many types of breakfast foods. 

“Eddie…..” Eddie flinched from the voice that arose from his state of semi awareness.  
“Stan! Hey! Always the early riser you are. Care for some…….. food” Stan looked around to see Eddie continue baking. Stan could see his eyes switching to the food to everything around himself. A wheelchair made out of thin air right behind Eddie, falling into it, Stan wheeled Eddie to the dining area. 

“Maybe you should sit down.” Eddie was about to protest but was acolyte shut down by Stans signature stare of ‘don't you dare argue with me.’ Eddie fidgeted with his hands while the rest came into the kitchen. A few threw confused glances by continuing as if they didn't see anything. Eddie could feel his chest breath easier. 

“He- why the fuck are you in a wheel chair? Your mom finally cracked huh? Just like she did last night.” Richie raised his hand to have anyone high five him, nothing clashed with his hand. Richie continued to repeatedly ask him why he was in a wheelchair and Eddie couldn’t think of a reply. The shadows were taunting him every time someone moved. Eddie excused himself to the bathroom avoiding the concerned stares.

“Bill, read his mind.” Stan stated while he was serving food unto his plate. The rest agreed. Bill wanted to reject their request but Eddie has been acting strange the whole week. He was talking less, which would be a normal amount to anyone else, but usually he would ramble about everything. Bill agreed, he wanted to help his friend. These past days he felt light. He felt like he could leave his legs and the air would catch him. The loser's loud thoughts were thinking the same thing. It was the last sleepover when everything changed. They didn’t have nightmares anymore they never knew why. 

Eddie came back with the excuse of needing to go home. He claimed it was Sonia again but this time the losers observed closer. Everyone looked towards Bill expectantly. Richie was eyeing Eddie so intensely trying to communicate with Eddie in ways the losers could never get. Eddie avoided looking at him. The losers stalled Eddie while Bill was trying to get a reading. It was easy to read people, Bill didn't need any effort. He can read everyone and everything. Eddie was supposed to be easy to read, Eddie was supposed to be readable. Except he wasn’t. No thoughts could be read, nothing was signaling that he was even thinking. 

“Eddie what are you thinking about.” Panic crossed Eddie's face, Bill expected words blurred together at lightning speed. Usually when panic is there their thoughts get louder and faster. Nothing came to Bill. Bill just stayed still eyes wide. He couldn’t read Eddie. He couldn’t get anything from him. It was like he blocked Bill from his mind. Bill tried to control Eddie to result in nothing. Eddie left after a couple minutes and the losers all looked at him shooting questions at rapid fire. Bill dropped. Stan and Mike rushed to his side. He looked at them and heard their thoughts, he can everyone’s thoughts but Eddies. 

“Bill! Please what’s wrong with Eds? Is he okay? Did his mom find out about us?” Richie was frantic, in a way that tried to hide it. It wasn’t working. Not even when he tried to throw the joke in, it fell flat. 

“I-I d-d-dont know.” Bill whispered to the ground. 

“What?” Ben spoke up silently trying to get Bill to say it without yelling.

“I couldn’t read anything. I-it was like…...he blocked me or something. Like there’s a wall.” Everyone stood stock silent while Eddie was running to the quarry trying to find out exactly what was happening. 

——————————————————————————————-

Eddie woke up to yells in his mothers room. Entering to see her shivering with the shadows disappearing. Sonia was sobbing while there was scratched littering on her body. Eddie concluded he cannot sleep or things wouldn’t turn out fine. He would end up hurting someone. The losers might end up hurt. 

———————————————————————————————

No one was absent from the traditional Friday sleepover, until now. Eddie was absent, an excuse he couldn't leave his mother. Eddie would do anything to protect his family, to protect the people who loved him unconditionally without any rules. To never expect something back. Taking away their nightmares came with consequences he never knew would be there. Eddie took their dark eye bags, under his eyes were pitch black. The losers kept asking and Eddie kept deflecting. The ambush they gave Eddie to get him to talk was futile. Eddie knew if he told them they would have said he didnt have to do that, he can give back the nightmares to share the burden. Eddie felt selfish. He wanted to see those smiles and the eye bags gone, he wanted to see mike smile his free smile, he wanted to see Ben feel more comfortable and confident than he has ever been to the point that he asked Bev on a date. He wants to see Bev not flinch at every man, he wants to see Stan act more himself, wearing what he wanted since forever. He wanted to hear Bill's smooth talking. He was to see Richie accept the love easily given to him with no hesitation. Eddie wants so much. He wants to go to the sleepover but he couldn’t risk sleeping. The losers would make him calm down enough to sleep. Eddie simply couldn’t let that happen. 

It happened so fast. The quick change of scenery, eddies room to Bill's living room. Eddie dreaded this day. He was instantly tied into a chair. The losers surrounded Eddie. He could hear the patter of heavy rain against the window, lighting crackling. Ben was feeling anxious. He didn’t mean to make Ben anxious. Stan had things appear into his hands when the toy broke in his hand, the toy that helped him calm down. He didn't mean to make Stan worry. Mike was fidgeting with his fingers, occasionally biting them. He didn't mean to make Mike troubled. Bill stuttered over his questions. He didn't mean to make Bill lose his composure. Bev sat smoking her cigarette. He didn't mean to make Bev stress. Richie was sitting on the steps, legs bouncing and smile gone. He didn't mean to make Richies mind run in circles. 

Eddie's ears were filled with cotton, muffled voices trying to reach him. He couldn’t help but see their feelings. The room started to illuminate while eddie fazed through the ties. Eddie could hear the confused noises, Eddie reached out and touched Richie. The losers were shocked still while Richie's eyes widened. Butterflies flew around him, colliding with each other creating a bang, the universe spilled through the space. It gave an ethereal view. Eddie gained a dark spot on his cheek. Looking closely you could see it move into the universe. 

“Eds….. your cheek.” Eddie has been gaining spots all over, it was never in places that could be seen. 

“Ya….” The shadows moved with his eyes. Eddie moved to each loser giving them a piece of him, a piece of his happiness, resulting in more dark spots. 

“You guys seemed like you needed to calm down.” No one moved until Stan uttered the words everyone thought. 

“You have an extra.” Not a question, a statement that he wasn’t extra less. He was just different. He was Pluto. They asked what it was but Eddie couldn’t give them a straight answer. He told them of the night it happened and how he took the nightmares away, told them of the shadows, of their existence. The shadows continued to circle them while Eddie told them of this. Eddie couldn’t concentrate. He could only see the shadows turning more human by each step. 

“Step back, now.” Everyone was confused until they saw the shadows. They saw what they feared the most. Eddie could feel their fear coursing through their veins. Can feel every emotion they were feeling with every moment. He saw the desperation to not be here. To be a dream. Before Eddie knew it they were all cornered by their fears. Trying to fight them off their extras where not helping. Eddie saw them fight with everything they have only to be pushed down further. Stuck, Eddie felt stuck. That was until he saw richie crying, sobbing fully into a corner. Eddie's brain snapped. Fields surrounded each loser. Richie looked over at Richie to see Eddie's eyes bright blue, like the moon. Eddie stared at richie with tears in his eyes. Seeing the rise of his chest they were outside the house no longer in view. Eddie's skin cracked, shedding his tan skin leaving the universe sketched on his body. It was dark and endless. The nightmares charged at Eddie with them shoved back by an invisible force. More emerged from the forest until he was surrounded by hundreds of forms. Richie being trapped into an invisible field looked at the losers around him. 

“We have to help him.” The losers worked a plan to help while Eddie was fighting off every form gathered. The losers escaped with Bevs alternating reality. They fought with everything they got, each got pinned form multiple forms. Eddie looked at Richie and gathered him in his arms. 

“I love you Richie.” Eddie kissed his forehead. Richie lay stunned, his eyes blurring. Eddie walked around the horde of forms, the losers stood back watching as they couldn’t move. The horde couldn’t pass his line. The darkness engulfed Eddie light illuminating his body's outline. The butterflies came back, each touching the forms, their form dissociating. Eddie ran around the forms, blurring where he was. It was seconds when the forms were gone, Eddie on the floor pitch black. The lights that were on him were gone. He looked like a shadow rather than the universe. Richie ran to Eddie gathering his body, shaking him. 

“Eds? Eds?! EDDIE?!” Richie felt his body slipping through his fingers. He tried to gather his body but it was met with dirt. The losers gathered trying to grab Eddie. It was proven futile. Richie saw Eddie laying there but he wasn’t there. Richie has so much to say to him. He wanted to tell him he loved him back, he wanted to say he has always loved him, his smile made him want to keep going, to have each brush of his hand to continue giving him life. He was everything to Richie. Richie remembered something. Eddie was his center of his thoughts the time he told Richie how much he loved his power with a bright blush on his ears while he looked at the floor. ‘You can be anything.’ Richie thought he wanted to be his everything. Richie closed his eyes and turned into a shadow. He grabbed his form and closed his eyes. He wished it worked.  
———————————————————————————

Eddie opened his eyes to see the sunlight shining through the glass. He tried to sit up only to be pulled by a warm pair of arms tugging it closer to them. Richie was there with red eyes looking right at Eddie. 

“Hey dumbass. Why are you crying?” Richie smiled and grabbed Eddies faces, tugging it close to his face. 

“I love you too.” Richie's eyes filled with tears and slipped down his cheeks when he felt Eddie's hands reach his face. The kiss was surrounded by butterflies dancing with the light. 

“Who knew.” Richie kissed Eddie deeper and pulled him into his lap. They breathlessly parted, playing their foreheads against one another. Eddie giggled. Richie hasn’t heard that giggle in a while. The one with no remorse. No strain. No fear. 

Eddie knew then and there he wasn’t falling into nothing, he had a safe place. People who would catch him. A person that would love each other unconditionally. He may be nothing but even nothing had a place to go. The losers entered the room with the view of kissing and butterflies flying around them. Eddie wasn’t extraless. He was one of the most extraordinary thing on this planet. He is everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing!! Either way I had this in my drafts. Its not proofed since I have homework to do and I spent it doing this so that great. If you have questions about what the fuck just happened I will happily answer it. I felt it was kinda sloppy but nothing I can do now.
> 
> Anywho I wish used more of Bevs powers since I thought that would look cool. If you have any complaints let me tell you...me too.


End file.
